Complicated
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: Tori is new at HA. Andre is deeply in love with Tori, so he claims her. Beck swears he will lay off but not everyone can keep their promises. Who will Tori choose and can she deal with all this drama?
1. Chapter 1

**It's a new story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<br>**Arrggg! I'm so annoyed with her! She kicked Ian out of the house when are project was due tomorrow. This was all because of her talent show in Hollywood Arts. I really need to get my homework done, I don't want to get one in my whole life, "Uh, he's here," Trina moaned. She walked to the door and opened it, "Tori, this is Andrew,"  
>""It's Andre," Oh it's Andre,<br>"I seriously don't care,"  
>"Hey,"<br>"Hi, so do you go HA too?"  
>"No, she doesn't I've got the talent and she's got the strong teeth, you know she's never had a cavity before,"<br>"I try not to boast," I smiled fiddling with my hands.  
><strong>Andre's POV:<br>**She was so cute, "Wow! Nice piano," I smiled as I walked over to it and started to play a blues piece to impress Tori. "Wow! You are fantastic!" Tori smiled.  
>"He not that good," Trina said.<br>"Typical," I heard Tori mumble, I started sniffing something really stunk in here, it was coming from Tori's hand I picked it up and sniffed it, "Fish mold," She said as I dropped her hand.

**~Show case~**

Great, my Grandma came here for nothing. Trina now had a huge tongue and couldn't speak properly. Tori and her family came in, that girl makes me relax. "Oh my gosh Trina!" Tori's mum said  
>"Your tongue!" Tori pointed out.<br>"How did this happen?" Tori's dad asked.  
>"It must be an allergic reaction," The doctor said. Trina was trying to say something none of us understood then Tori came out with, "The Chinese herb," Then Trina was nodding.<p>

**~10 minutes later~**

Finally Trina was gone, the doctor took her away to massage her tongue. "Do anyone of you know the song?" Lane asked. There was a wave of 'No's' Then something came up in my head,  
>"Her, her sister knows it!"<br>"What? Me sister?"  
>"Yes you," I smiled.<br>"I can't do that," I dragged her away from everyone,  
>"Come on Tori you know the dance, songs, everything."<br>"I'm still not do-" I quickly interrupted her,  
>"She said she'll do it!" I shouted<br>"I- uh!" There was a range was of cheering.  
>"Wait, she can't go on stage wearing THAT!" Lane said.<br>"WHAT?" Tori half screamed.  
>"Go get her something to change into," Lane instructed. Everyone rushed around finding her something to wear; someone had some shoes and a dress. I pulled Tori towards the changing area, everyone was going in, "Girls only!" Lane came out with, Damn! "Here put this on your head," lane said as he dropped the head phone on the other side of the screen. "That's not my head!" Tori shouted.<br>They all came out, "Better," Lane sighed  
>"I don't want to do this!" Tori huffed. Lane pushed Tori towards the stage whilst I took my place in front of the piano. A few minutes later she arrived, she looked at me pleading. I nodded and started the song,<p>

_Here I am,  
>Once again,<br>_Once the song finished everyone was clapping, she was hugging everyone on stage, boy she was good! "You did it!"  
>"I did it!" She smiled as she gave me a huge hug. "Thank – you so much!"<br>"Hey do you go here?" Our head teacher asked,  
>"No, I was ju-"<br>"Do you wanna go here?"  
>"Wow, well. I'm not that good I mean your school is for crazy talented kids and-"<br>"You ARE talented!" I cut in.  
>"But I may not be good enough," I ran to Sinjin who was controlling the curtains I pushed him out the way and opened the curtain. I ran back to everyone who was staring at the crowd in complete silence, "This girl doesn't know if she should to this school, do you think she should?" Everyone started cheering,<br>"Really?"  
>"YES!" I shouted.<br>"Okay then I will." She smiled and hugged her family. "I'm going Hollywood Art's!" She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Can i have 5 reviews to carry on! Hope you liked it! By the way i mat not get to the point A.S.A.P but i will get there soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hey! What happened to my reviews in the first chapter 5 isn't too mush! Well any way here it is:**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<br>**I walked into Hollywood Arts with my sister following behind. I can't believe I got into this school! "Will you stay with me?" I asked my sister.  
>"I will be with you the whole way,"<br>"Promise?"  
>"Promise,"<br>"Good, so where's Drama-"  
>"Sian just cut his hair!" One of Trina's friend squealed.<br>"Oh my gosh. Let me see!" Trina squealed as she ran off.  
>"I'm alone now; I don't know where to go!" I shouted but it was too late she was gone. I looked for someone who could help me. I saw a petite girl with red hair. "Hey you're Tori from the talent show,"<br>"Yeah that's me;"  
>"I'm Cat!"<br>"Like the animal,"  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" She shrieked.<br>"Urm, nothing! I love Cat's!"  
>"Me too!" She smiled and ran off. Weird! Who's going to help me now? Then I spotted a nerd with a puppet in his hand. I remember him! He was back stage last night. "Urr can you tell me where Sicowitz class is?"<br>"Yeah, it's just down the hall,"  
>"Thank-you," I smiled as I turned around,<br>"Anything for you cupcake!" The puppet smiled. I turned around again and starred at the nerd and all he did was point at his puppet. I walked into the class; there were a few people there including the nerd. I placed my bag on the floor and went to search for Andre. I turned around and walked into someone. "I'm so sorry! Here let me get it of you," I said as I rubbed his shirt.  
>""Umm I think you're making it worse," He smiled as I looked up to see big brown eyes gazing at mine. He. Was. Hot! Then someone walked in, "Dude why you rubbing my boyfriend?" She asked but not in a kind tone.<br>"Oh I spilt coffee on him,"  
>"Get away from him," the boy walked to her and kissed her head,<br>"its okay," Then Andre walked in. I was finally safe! Then a half bold guy walked in who also happened to have no shoes on, "Everyone get out there's a fire!" He shouted. We all screamed at the top of our voices, "Kidding I just wanted to get your blood pumping and I did!" He laughed. Is everyone here crazy?  
>"Who's that?"<br>"Our teacher," Andre replied.  
>"Hello students, let me introduce to you our new student Tori Vega!" I waved at everyone. Please don't mention it! Please, please please! "Who kindly gave me $2 this morning,"<br>"Why'd you give him $2 this morning?" Andre asked.  
>"I thought he was homeless!"<br>"Today people we are going to be doing improve acting, Tori do you know what that is?" Sicowitz asked.  
>"Well, yes and no," I replied.<br>"What does that mean?"  
>"No,"<br>"Improv is acting without a script which means the actors must make up their own actions and dialogue, get it?"  
>"Urr, no."<br>"Excellent, let's begin! Jade pick your group."  
>"Okay I pick, Cat, Eliah, Beeeck and Tori."<br>"Okay let's give them a place,"  
>"Home!" The nerd came out with.<br>"Real creative!" The puppet laughed.  
>"You be quiet!"<br>"And now we need a situation," Sicowitz said.  
>"Big news,"<br>"Andre, no one wants big nudes,"  
>"No, big NEWS."<br>"Oh, great idea!"  
>"Ahh, why don't you wait in the hall," Jade asked.<br>"Umm, okay," I said.  
>"Annd action,"<br>"Hey babe how was work today?" Jade asked  
>"I uh I got fired." Beck sighed.<br>"Again?" Eliah whined.  
>"Daddy's a loser!" Cat sulked.<br>"It's okay! I have great news, that will cheer up the whole family," Jade smiled.  
>"What is it?" Cat asked.<br>"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" She said as she came and collected me.  
>"Uhhh, yep woof I'm the new family dog woof," I said.<br>"Wait Sicowitz tell Tori that dog don't talk or walk on two legs, SICOWITZ!" Jade yelled.  
>"Oh yes Tori Jades right." I sighed and got down on my hands and feet,<br>"Woof,"  
>"Wow!" Cat smiled.<br>"Awesome," Eliah celebrated.  
>"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asked.<br>"No!" Jade snapped.  
>"I was just asking,"<br>"Uh oh it looks like this dogs has bugs in it'd fur,"  
>""Errr, woof?"<br>"Ewww!" Cat and Eliah said together.  
>"It's okay! I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs,"<br>"Maybe you shouldn't umm," Beck warned.  
>"JADE!" Andre shouted. This can't be good! I felt cold liquid being poured on my head,<br>"What's the prob dog?" I stood up and ran out the room. I sat on the stairs but only to find someones butt in my face. I got up and dialed my mum's number, "Tori! What are you doing?"  
>"Calling my mum so she can come pick me up," Andre snatched the phone out of my hands,<br>"Hey give me my mum back!" I whined.  
>"Only if you stay,"<br>"I can't these people aren't normal,"  
>"Is this just because of one mean girl?"<br>"No, I just don't fit in!"  
>"Hey guys! Sicowitz wants you back in class!" The puppet said.<br>"Hey I was going to say that!" The nerd said.  
>"Robbie will you ever be quiet?" Andre asked.<br>"Guys! Sicowitz really wants you back in class!" Cat said.  
>"And you really wanted a date to the prom but ya didn't get one!" The puppet laughed<br>"Robbie! Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!"  
>"He's not a puppet! That's an offensive term!"<br>"Robbie Cat and Rex. Go back to Sicowitz and tell him we'll be there in a minute,"  
>"kk,"<br>"See I don't have that in my old school,"  
>"Yeah, so we aren't normal but neither are you,"<br>"Oh, I am normal!"  
>"Your not, I've seen what you can do your special. Hey, normal's boring."<br>"It's true!" Cat said as she came out of nowhere.  
>"That normal's boring?"<br>"Noo that I didn't get a date to the prom!" She said as she walked away. I walked out of the school and towards my home. I finally could relax with no mean girls or mental red heads or afro guys with puppets in their hands or friendly people who insist you have talent and most of all really hot boys! I would have none of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again hope you liked it! Can i have 3 reviews to carry on please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends! Haven't heard from you in a long time! I need reviews! So anyway... here it is:**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunch time at HA~<strong>

**Beck's POV:  
><strong>That Tori girl seemed nice, but I was highly embarrassed about my girlfriend treating her like that. Poor Tori. "Hey Beck!" Andre said as he came and sat next to me. "Where's your girlfriend?"  
>"Umm, she's collecting things from her locker, why?"<br>"I need to talk to you,"  
>"Cool, what do you want to talk about?"<br>"Tori,"  
>"Jade didn't mean too,"<br>"No not that, about you laying off."  
>"Okay?"<br>"I claim her,"  
>"Okay, well I have a girlfriend so that doesn't really matter cause I don't plan on cheating"<br>"Promise?"  
>"Promise, so does Andre have a crush?"<br>"Shut it!" Jade walked towards us,  
>"Get me coffee,"<br>"No,"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you have your own legs,"  
>"You can be so lazy sometimes, and what was with you today in Sicowitz class?"<br>"Nothing,"  
>"When you asked the dog if she can sleep in our room,"<br>"It was a joke,"  
>"It wasn't very funny,"<br>"You always get so jealous,"  
>"WHAT?" Jade shrieked<br>"Guys!" Andre shouted.  
>"WHAT?" I shouted.<br>"Please don't start now!"  
>"Okay!"<br>"Yeah you can do that after school,"  
>"Oh, yeah we will be," I said as I glared at Jade, she knew she was in trouble.<br>"Hey peeps!" Robbie said as he sat down, "Jade, YOU owe me a coffee,"  
>"What I owe you is a punch in the face,"<br>"Fine you don't owe me anything,"  
>"That's what I like to hear,"<p>

**Tori's POV:  
><strong>I stared at the screen on my laptop. I sighed as I watched my performance. "Hey Tor," My big sister said as she took the seat next to me.  
>"Hey,"<br>"What are you watching?"  
>"Me,"<br>"Tori you were great!"  
>"You really think so?"<br>"Of course,"  
>"Do you think I should go back?"<br>"Yeah you should you belong there and I don't want to be known as the girl with the sister who quit on her first day," Trina laughed. She got up "You were great!"  
>"Thanks Treen,"<br>"But I would have been AMAZING!" Trina sang I had to laugh at that, sometimes she could be super annoying but sometimes she could be the sister you've always wanted to have. I decided I was going back there to get revenge on Jade.

**~The next day~  
><strong>

I walked into the same class room where I got coffee poured on my head. "Oh, Tori you're back, have you ever thought about coming through the window?" Sicowitz asked. I saw Jade glare at me, and Beck smile. "Err, no," I went and to my place next to Andre.  
>"Well today kids we are going to do alphabet Improv. What is alphabet Improv you ask. I say it's when we give a letter for the first actor who speaks in the scene, for example A. Beck would you like to start?"<br>"Apples are falling out of my butt," Beck smiled.  
>"Lovely, now the next actor must start their line with the next letter in the alphabet which in this case is B. Andre."<br>"Bring those apples so all may enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt," Andre said.  
>"Charming, now who wants to lead the group?" Sikowitz asked.<br>"I do." I smiled as my hand flew up.  
>"Alright Tori, pick your actors." Sikowitz smiled.<br>"Okay, Andre, Cat, Beck and Jade." Jade gave me a look, "Yeah you."  
>"Fine," Jade said as she followed Beck. She grabbed his face and kissed him.<br>"Jade make out with your boyfriend in your own time." Sikowitz said  
>"Oh I will."<br>"Okay, if you start your line with the wrong letter, you're out!" Sikowitz shouted. "Robbie give us a letter,"  
>"P!" The puppet shouted.<br>"Rex! I was going to say that!" Robbie shouted.  
>"Annd action!" Sikowitz exclaimed.<br>"Please go take a shower!" I said.  
>"Quit telling me what to do!" Jade yelled<br>"Relax girls lets all try to get along here," Beck smiled as he stepped between us.  
>"Totally!" Cat agreed<br>"Cat you're out!"  
>"Awww,"<br>"Here's some candy."  
>"Yay I love candy!" Cat celebrated.<br>"Something just bit my toe!" Andre shouted.  
>"Turtle! That turtle just bit your toe!" I shouted<br>"Unbelievable that you're even here," Jade offended.  
>"Very immature for you to say that," Beck warned<br>"What if the turtle broke my toe bone?" Andre asked.  
>"X-rays are the only way to find out,"<br>"You should shut-up!" Jade smiled not a nice one a mean one.  
>"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger."<br>"Thanks!" Andre smiled  
>"Andre you're out!"<br>"Awww I just got my toe bone fixed!"  
>"Aliens are the only ones can heal toes by finger zapping."<br>"By the way…" Jade said as she blew a raspberry in my direction.  
>"Correct I am an Alien,"<br>"Oooh! A twist!" Sikowitz smiled.  
>"Don't hurt me! Please,"<br>"Even though she's extremely annoying!"  
>"Fainting, cause I can't breathe your Earth air,"<br>"Gosh! It fainted."  
>"Hey why don't you jump of that cliff over there,"<br>"I think you should!"  
>"Just where did you come from?"<br>"Kangaroos,"  
>"Lousy animals their awkward and dirty,"<br>"Maybe they learned from you!" Everyone ooohed and ahhhed.  
>"No one talks to me like that,"<br>"Obviously someone should."  
>"Please run in front of a bus!" Our angry conversation was getting faster with every line<br>"Quite obnoxious of you to say."  
>"Really?"<br>"Sure was!"  
>"Thaannks!"<br>"Up your nose I see boogars."  
>"Very clever,"<br>"Wish you thought of it?"  
>"X marks the spot I'd like to punch," She shoved her hand in front of my face<br>"You-your finger smells weird,"  
>"Zero is what you are from a scale from one to ten,"<br>"As if I care what you think!"  
>"Better watch yourself,"<br>"Can't take it?"  
>"Don't push me,"<br>"Eat your pants!"  
>"You eat your pants!"<br>"Jade you're out the next letter was-"  
>"F! I know!" She screamed as she stomped of stage. Beck began to stand up.<br>"Get up alien,"  
>"Head feels dizzy,"<br>"I know how to make you feel better,"  
>"Jumping jacks?"<br>"Kiss me!"  
>"Let's do it," He smiled as he leaned down. I unwillingly pulled away,<br>"Man I love this school," I smiled. This was the best school ever!

* * *

><p><strong>So friends, did you like it? Hope you did! I need reviews so can i have two to carry on please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the people who reviewed really really appriciate it! Keep em' coming! So here is your extra long chapter (Might be weird) Well here it is friends! **

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's POV:<br>**I can't believe that boy! I told Beck to lay off! Doesn't he understand English? I saw him stare at me so I glared at him. 'You and me are having a talk" I mimed. I could tell he understood because he gave thumbs up. This boy is in trouble with me AND his girlfriend. Then the bell went for lunch. I got up and waited for Beck outside the door. "Beck you and I are having a talk." Jade said angrily.  
>"Ok, but let me talk to Andre first. I didn't know I was this popular!" Beck joked. He walked towards me "Sup, friend?" He smiled.<br>"Don't." I said as I walked to the janitor's closet, I opened the door and waited for Beck to walk in,  
>"Thanks," He smiled. I locked the door,<br>"Dude!"  
>"Listen I'm sorry but she did ask for it,"<br>"You could have said 'let's not do it. I have a girlfriend' that would make people happy! Especially me, and Jade!"  
>"The only reason I did it was because she was getting revenge on Jade."<br>"You didn't have to help her! I could have helped her!"  
>"You can't make Jade jealous if you kiss Tori!"<br>"I didn't say I was gonna kiss her, I could of helped her spill coffee on Jade's head."  
>"Then I'd get angry with you,"<br>"You need to lay off!"  
>"I will,"<p>

**Becks POV:  
><strong>I was about to walk out of the janitors closet but I was pushed back in "Oh, hey Jade." I smiled.  
>"Don't 'hey' me!" She snapped.<br>"Okay, hi."  
>"Shut it! Why did you kiss her!"<br>"I was helping her get back at you."  
>"What kind of boyfriend are you?"<br>"A kind and loving one." I smiled.  
>"You don't help people get back at your own girlfriend!"<br>"I did that because you shouldn't pour coffee on other people's heads!"  
>"I can do anything I want!"<br>"You may do what you want to do but you cannot under any circumstances go round bullying new girls."  
>"She was rubbing your top!"<br>"She spilt coffee on it!"  
>"She should look where she is going!"<br>"I was on my phone, it wasn't her fault!"  
>"Why were you on your phone?"<br>"Don't I have the rights to go on my own phone?"  
>"So you wanna break up with me?"<br>"No! I love you and I don't love anyone else!"  
>"Good, I'm hungry let's go to lunch,"<br>"Lead the way!" I was hungry myself after arguing with my girlfriend and best friend.  
>"Beck go get me lunch,"<br>"Can't you go do it?"  
>"No,"<br>"Why?"  
>"I'm not your servant," She huffed and walked with me to the grub truck.<br>"Hello my two friends," Festus smiled.  
>"I'm not your friend, I want my lunch." Jade hissed.<br>"Okay, what do you want?"  
>"Burrito,"<br>"Two of them please." I smiled.  
>"Two burrit-" he was interrupted by my girlfriend.<br>"Hurry up and get it!" She snapped. He grabbed two and gave it to us  
>"$5 please." Festus asked.<br>"Beck," Jade hinted.  
>"Why do I have to pay for it?"<br>"Because you're a gentlemen,"  
>"You're paying for my lunch next time,"<br>"Whatever," I pulled out a $5 note and handed it to Festus. We walked towards our usual table.  
>"Hey peeps!" I smiled.<br>"Hey Beck," everyone replied.  
>"Oh, hey Tori! You like it so far?"<br>"Love it!"  
>"Of course you would! You kissed my boyfriend!" Jade snapped.<br>"It was only to get back at you for pouring coffee on my head, so can we start over and be friends?" She smiled.  
>"No,"<br>"I tried." She huffed.  
>"Don't try again,"<br>"Don't plan to."  
>"Good,"<br>"So are you going to change your locker?" I asked.  
>"Do I have too?" She sulked.<br>"It's a tradition here at HA."  
>"What can I do?"<br>"Whatever you want, it can be something about you, just use your imagination,"  
>"Oooh exciting! Thanks for the advice Barney the dinosaur!" She smiled. Everyone laughed apart from Jade of course.<p>

**~After school~**

**Tori's POV:  
><strong> I finally arrived home. Trina made me walk. Where's the sisterly love in that? I opened the door with my keys. Trina was home her car was just outside the house. I walked up the stairs and banged on Trina's door, "TRINA!" I shouted.  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Open up and tell me why you made me walk?"  
>"Come in then," I walked in,<br>"Explain…"  
>"To save me from humiliation,"<br>"How would I humiliate you?"  
>"News spreads fast Tori!"<br>"What news?"  
>"That you kissed Beck Oliver, in front of his girlfriend!"<br>"How can that humiliate you?"  
>"Umm, hellooo? I don't want to be caught with a girl who wants a boy to cheat on his current girlfriend!"<br>"You didn't even know what happened! Remember yesterday I said someone poured coffee on my head that someone is Jade. Beck's girlfriend! It's was just my way of getting back at her!"  
>"You could have said that in the first place! Then I would have drove you home."<br>"I tried explaining but you just drove off leaving me to walk all the way home!" I screeched  
>"Calm down!"<br>"You left me too walk!"  
>"Fine tomorrow I will walk and you can drive,"<br>"I don't have a license!"  
>"I have an idea!"<br>"Tell me of this 'oh so exciting idea'"  
>"You can dress up like you're 20!"<br>"I don't know how to drive!"  
>"I will fix that,"<br>"How?"  
>"By teaching you how to drive,"<br>"Fine, let's go!" I smiled.

**~The next morning~**

I woke up with a smile on my face, Trina is letting me drive her car and she has to walk! I got up to find some clothes at the end of my pink and purple bed. I got up and picked it up then a note fell out:

_Put your clothes over this and bring heels!  
>From your pretty talented sister Trina<br>_  
>I grabbed a jumper and track suit out of my cupboard. I slipped on Trina's clothes then put mine on top. I found my white heels and stuffed them in my bag. I walked into Trina's room, "Hey Treen," I smiled she turned around and smiled back, "Make up time!" I walked over to her and sat on her pink bed I looked around her overly pink room. She dragged her chair towards me.<p>

5 minutes later she was done. She pulled me to her oversized pink mirror, "Sooo, what'd you think?"  
>"Wow! I look so different! I do look about 19-20. Thanks now I could drive!" I smiled.<br>"Well are we going or not?"  
>"Yep let's go!" We walked out of the house and into Trina's car. I was about to sit in the passenger seat,<br>"Wrong seat! You're driving me, if you don't I'm not walking home! And this is the reason I gave you a makeover AND taught you how to drive!"  
>"Fine," I walked over to Trina's side and stepped in.<br>"Now take these off and put your heels on!"  
>"Okay," I removed my clothes revealing Trina's pink tight top and short skirt. I then slipped on my own white heels.<br>"Now let's go," I drove off. I have to admit I am not that good at it! 5 minutes later we arrived.  
>"What if people think I'm you?"<br>"That's good!"  
>"Not for me it isn't!"<br>"Just get out of the car!"  
>"I'm getting out!" I said as I stepped out of the car, I'm already late! I hurriedly locked the door and walked really fast towards my locker. I yanked my grey locker open what do I have first? Great Sikowitz! I slammed it shut and walked towards the door and knocked, I slowly walked in. "Oh Trina what are you doing in this class?" Sikowitz asked.<br>"Umm, it's Tori."  
>"Oh, Tori you look different! And late! Is it because you were doing your make up?"<br>"No, Trina did it for me and then she had trouble choosing clothes for me,"  
>"Why can't you choose your own clothes?"<br>"My family has this day where we choose each other's clothes," I lied for the second time.  
>"Okay, well take a seat!" I smiled and took a seat,<br>"Can you please not stare at me!" I shouted,  
>"If I ever let my brother dress me up he'll make me paint my body pink and put on pink clothes then stick candy to it," Cat smiled.<br>"Interesting,"  
>"I know!"<br>"Well Tori, all the people here had to do the bird scene so that means you have to do it too."  
>"Okay,"<br>"Here's the script."  
>"Thanks, umm when's it due?"<br>"Oh, well then tomorrow."  
>"So soon?"<br>"You don't have to learn the lines or dress up or anything,"  
>"Oh well then okay," Suddenly the bell rang<br>"Arrrgggg!" Sikowitz screamed. "It's back!"  
>"SIKOWITZ! IT'S JUST THE BELL!" Jade screamed.<br>"Oh, well then class dismissed,"

**~Lunch time at HA~**

I walked with Andre to our table in complete silence. We got our lunch and walked to our table in complete silence apart from when we had to buy our lunch. When we sat down everyone was looking at me and not speaking at all I finally spoke up, "Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade? Do I really deserve this silent treatment? What did I do? And why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" I asked.  
>"First of all you are crazy!" Jade sneered.<br>"Okay that's one question answered, why are you all giving me silent treatment?"  
>"Umm you don't look our age," Beck smiled.<br>"Fine. I'll tell you why I'm dressed up like this,"  
>"Good, so why? Is it because you want to impress my boyfriend?" Jade asked.<br>"No. I'm driving."  
>"Since when did you have to dress up to drive?" Robbie asked.<br>"Never. I haven't got my driving license."  
>"It's illegal to drive without a driving license."<br>"I know my dad's a police officer."  
>"So why'd you do it?" Andre asked.<br>"Trina left me to walk home yesterday because she didn't want me to humiliate her. So when I got home she said that she'll walk home tomorrow whilst I drive home. So I told her I don't drive then she said she'll teach me," I finished.  
>"But why'd she give you a complete makeover?"<br>"Because if anyone saw me driving and saw my normal face they would suspect I'm too young and maybe even call the police,"  
>"So why did Trina think you'll humiliate her?" Beck asked.<br>"It's none of your business!" I snapped.  
>"Okay!" Beck smiled.<br>"Sorry! I didn't mean to get angry!" I said.  
>"No worries,"<br>"So are you gonna change back?"  
>"Can't I'm driving whilst Trina's walking,"<br>"Once I was walking home and I saw a really cute puppy and then it peed on me!" Cat smiled.  
>"Wait, Tori you didn't mention my name!" Rex realized.<br>"You don't count as a person."  
>"Then what do I count as?"<br>"A thing or toy or puppet."  
>"Tori! He's not a puppet!" Robbie shouted.<br>"So have you thought of an idea on how you're decorating your locker?" Beck asked.  
>"Umm, yeah."<br>"Can we see it?"  
>"Sure," We all got up and walked to my locker.<br>"What'd ya think?" I smiled as I stood by my newly decorated locker.  
>"What is it?"<br>"A board where people can right on it,"  
>"That's not a good idea." Andre smiled.<br>"Why not?"  
>"That could happen," Andre said as he pointed to Jade who was writing: <em>This locker sucks and so does this person <em>she then stomped away. I pulled off the board and threw it in the bin. The bell for next period went, "Bye everyone!" I huffed as I walked to my next class. "Stupid lockers," I mumbled. Suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder I screamed.  
>"Tori, it's only me!"<br>"Oh Beck! You scared the hell out of me!"  
>"We've got the same class next,"<br>"Of course we do,"  
>"Yep,"<br>"What is the next class?"  
>"Umm, vocals,"<br>"That sucks!"  
>"I think you're good at singing,"<br>"Awww thanks! Bet you are too."  
>"If I wasn't I wouldn't be at this school,"<br>"True true," I think I liked Beck. But I didn't want to get chopped up by his girlfriend! No way!

**~The end of a school day~**

I walked to Trina's car and turned on it on. Then drove off. I didn't need to wait for Trina because she was walking home! I soon arrived at my house. I walked into the house to find my parents staring at me, "Hey mum, dad." I said.  
>"Look at what you're wearing!" My mum yelled.<br>"You're lucky you didn't get kidnapped or anything!" My dad huffed.  
>"Where's Trina?"<br>"Umm," I mumbled.  
>"Why is her car outside?" My mum asked.<br>"Did you drive it?" My dad shouted.  
>"Well,"<br>"Tori Vega! You could have been in a accident! You don't even know how to drive! What if a police officer stopped you and asked for your license? What will happen then?" My dad shouted even louder.  
>"I would get into big trouble,"<br>"You're grounded for two weeks!"  
>"But-"<br>"No but's to your room now!" I walked to my room in a huff. I've got to practice the bird scene. Suddenly I got a text from Beck I exchanged my number with everyone except Jade. It read, _Hey Tori were all headed to a restaurant wanna come? :)  
><em>I sighed and sent back, _Sorry can't just got grounded cause they found out about me driving, thanks for asking though! Tell them I said hi and have a fantastic diner. I feel - :{( You feel - :{)_ I hit send. Then updated my status.

_Missing out on a lovely dinner with friends!  
>Feeling –Sad <em>  
>Tomorrow is going to be a long day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like? Poor Tori! Getting grounded and missing a grand dinner with her new friends. Why did Beck text Tori when he knew Jade would probably go through his phone? Is he asking for danger? Find out if you review 5 times! If you guys do that and i haven't updated it's because i'm on hoiliday! I love hoiliday's! So anyway review or ya won't find out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Hope this is worth it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<br>**I just finished texting Tori. "Who are you texting?" Jade snapped.  
>"Tori." I smiled<br>"Why?"  
>"I was asking if she wanted to come to dinner with the gang."<br>"I thought we talked about this?"  
>"No we haven't."<br>"Well yes we have. Now let me remind you, you are not going to be her friend."  
>"I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with."<br>"Well you can be her friend if she ever becomes ugly."  
>"Doubt that would happen."<br>"Shut it and drive!"  
>"Okay," I smiled as I started the engine. 5 minutes later we arrived at the gang's favorite restaurant. We both got out of the car and looked for the rest of them. Finally I spotted them and walked towards them hand in hand with Jade. "Hey guys, you ready to eat?" Andre asked.<br>"Yeah," Jade sighed.  
>"Did you text Tori?" Andre asked.<br>"Umm, yeah. How'd you know?"  
>"Her status."<br>"What does it say?"  
>"<em>Missing out on a lovely dinner with friends. Feeling sad<em>." I saw him glare at me so I smirked. 10 minutes later we were all ready to order. "Hello. What would you like to order?" The waitress asked.  
>"3 pizzas and a salad." I smiled.<br>"Coming up." She blushed. Jade glared at her and kissed me.  
>"Hurry up!" Jade snapped.<br>"Okay," she ran off.  
>"Was that really necessary?" I asked.<br>"Yes! Why do you like her?"  
>"No! Why'd you even think that?"<br>"Because you're defending her!"  
>"Guys not now!" Andre shouted.<br>"Alright!"  
>"Good. All I want is a little piece for at least one day."<br>"Okay I get it!" Jade hissed.  
>"Calm down Jade," I smiled.<br>"Okay,"  
>"Your dinner guys." The waitress smiled.<br>"I'm not a guy!" Cat laughed.  
>"No but you're a girl!" I laughed.<br>"Here's your salad and pizza." She said as she placed our dinner on the table.  
>"Thanks." Andre smiled as he gave the salad to Cat.<br>"Let's dig in guys!" Robbie said as he took a bite out of his pizza.

**~2 hours later~**

**Tori's POV:  
><strong>Trina's finally got home from her shopping spree. She does that once a week. Why doesn't she get grounded for spending too much money? My parents did have a go at her for actually agreeing to dressing me up. But she didn't get grounded. Not fair! Well I do have school tomorrow so I can ditch. But that wouldn't be a good idea since Trina's there. Well it's only two weeks let's just hope time goes quick. I'm going to bed.

**~The next day~**

"Get up! Time for school sleepy head!" Trina shook me.  
>"I don't want to wake up!" I moaned.<br>"Fine but you're walking!"  
>"I'll do it!"<br>"Okay by the way you're gonna be late!"  
>"Late!" I sais as I got up and saw Trina fully dressed.<br>"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
>"I am!" I ran to my closet and got out any top and bottoms I saw. I slipped it on and ran to the bath room.<br>"Got to hurry!" I squealed as I hurriedly put my make up on.  
>"Hurry up!" Trina yelled from the bottom of the stairs.<br>"I am!"  
>"Hurry up even more!"<br>"Just getting my shoes!"  
>".6.5.4-"<br>"Shut up! I am coming!" I shouted as ran down the stairs two at a time.  
>"Be nice to the stairs." Trina laughed.<br>"Let's go!"  
>"Okay!"<p>

5 minutes later we arrived at Hollywood Arts. I stepped out of the car and made my way into the colorful school. The first person I saw was Beck… and Jade.

**Beck's POV:**

"Come on Jade!" I shouted.  
>"She was trying to steal you!"<br>"You think every girl who looks at me is trying to steal me!"  
>"But they are! It's going through their minds!"<br>"Since when did you start to read minds?"  
>"You know nothing about me!"<br>"Okay if I don't then we are breaking up!"  
>"Are you serious!"<br>"I'm sure I am!" I shouted. She stormed off into the girl's restroom. I saw Tori coming towards me and my body instantly relaxed. I have no idea why. Just the look of her makes my heart beat an unusual pace. How I love that girl. I sighed. Wait what was I thinking? I'm not in love with Tori! Wait, am I? My thoughts were interrupted by Tori's hand waving in front of my face. "Beck? Is your head still up there?" She laughed.  
>"Oh, umm yeah." I smiled. "Hey can I talk to you?"<br>"Umm yeah!" She smiled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the janitor's closet. "Tori would you like to go out with me?"  
>"Umm, wow!"<br>"It's okay if you don't."  
>"I don't though. I really want to go out with you!" She giggled.<br>"Great, tomorrow?"  
>"Oh yeah"<br>"Okay pick you up at 8!"  
>"Awww man I just remembered I got grounded!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Dressing up and driving."<br>"Well then next week Saturday?"  
>"Still grounded."<br>"Text me when you're free then."  
>"Kay, I will." With that she left.<p>

**Andre's POV: **

You have to stand up to your fears wimp. You have too! Just then the girl of my dreams passed by. "Oh hey Tori! You look happy!"  
>"Oh I am!"<br>"Well I was wondering if you'd like to umm you know go out with me?"  
>"Oh, well I'm so sorry! Someone just asked me out."<br>"Will you be kind enough to tell me their name?" Please don't be him! I thought.  
>"Beck."<br>"Oh well, that's just grand! Wait what about Jade?" That cheater he promised!  
>"Didn't think about that. I'll go ask. See you soon!" She giggled.<p>

**Tori's POV:**

Where is he? I was looking all around the school for Beck. Finally I spotted him. "Hey Beck!" I called out.  
>"Oh hey Tor."<br>"Hey, what about Jade? About us going on a date?"  
>"I broke up with her before I asked you out."<br>"Oh, well than problem solved!" I was the luckiest girl ever! I was going out with the hottest guy in the world!

* * *

><p><strong>You may think this is rushed! When you review you can tell me that, don't mind. Promise! I won't rip your head off! Tell me if you like it too and say what i can improve on! % reviews please! Thanks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer (Bad at spelling! I apoligize): I don't own Victorious!**

**You guys are lucky that i updated! I will not update the next chap 'till i get the amount of reviews i asked for! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>~The next day~<strong>

**Beck's POV:**

I never thought of what Jade would think. About me and Tori dating. Well I don't care what she thinks; I can do whatever I want! Speaking of, "Hey Jade," Her eyes were red and puffy, I could easily tell that she had been crying. "Can I talk to you?" She sniffed.  
>"Sure," I said as I followed her to the janitor's closet. I soon as we got inside she burst into more tears.<br>"Please take me back! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me," She sobbed.  
>"I can't."<br>"Why not?" She hissed  
>"I've umm, got a date with Tori."<br>"WHAT?" She screamed.  
>"I've got-" I was interrupted with her loud scream<br>"It's just been one day and you're already dating someone?"  
>"Sorry,"<br>"Oh you will be," She smiled her kind of smile. She walked out. "Oh look there's Tori!" She made sure I heard. I was watching from the closet. She walked up to her and raised her fist. Tori flinched. Jade laughed at carried on walking. "Are you okay Tori?" I asked as I walked towards her.  
>"Fine." She sighed. "What's up with her?"<br>"Found out I was going to date the most talented girl in the school!" I smiled.  
>"You're so sweet!"<br>"Why I am quite the charmer aren't I?"  
>"Let me think about that," She joked.<br>"Really? You're gonna do that?"  
>"Guess so,"<br>"You won't be doing that anymore!"  
>"Oh really," She smiled. I nodded and picked her up. "I'm still going to do it!" I chuckled as I tickled her. "Okay! Stop! You are the greatest boy on Earth!" She squealed.<br>"Now that's what I like to hear,"

**~2 weeks later~**

**Tori's POV:**

I am finally not grounded! I can also have a date with Beck! This reminds me it's tonight and I'm not even ready! I walked into my room and searched through my cupboard. I finally found the right dress. Blue with a purple belt. I found blue heels. I walked into the restroom and put on a small amount of make-up. 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I shouted as I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs. "Alright, don't get so excited! You might hurt yourself!" My mum smiled.  
>"Sorry," I opened the door. "Hey Beck," I smiled.<br>"Hey, you look great!"  
>"Thank you. So do you!"<br>"Why thank you. You ready to go?"  
>"Yep," I took my hand and we walked to his truck. He opened the door for me and I got in.<br>"Such a gentlemen," I smiled. He got in on the driver's side and started the engine. The car ride was silent. We finally got to our destination. I got out of the car and waited for Beck to come. "Hey," I smiled.  
>"Hi," We walked inside the restaurant we were brought to a table.<br>"Hello, may I take your orders?"  
>"Umm, salad please." I smiled.<br>"What she's having." Beck smiled.  
>"Anything else." The waitress asked.<br>"Coke." I said.  
>"Same." Beck laughed.<br>"Since when did you order salads?" I asked.  
>"Dunno." 15 minutes later our food arrived.<br>"So why did you break up with Jade?" I asked.  
>"Umm, I was getting annoyed with her. She was always so jealous."<br>"Oh."  
>"And of course I was falling in love with."<br>"You are so sweet." I smiled as I put some salad into my mouth and took a gulp out of my coke. 30 minutes later we were done and ready to go home. The drive back home was silent too. We arrived at my house at 8:30. He walked me to my door. "Thank you."  
>"You're welcome." He leaned in and kissed me.<br>"I love you."  
>"Love you too." It was a Sunday night and we had school. We were going to be finding out our roles for uptown down town.<p>

**~The next day~**

I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, I almost fell when Cat came running up to me. "You got the part! And guess who got your lover?"  
>"Umm,"<br>"Beck silly!" She smiled everyone knew about me and Beck. The day went quick; unfortunately I didn't have any classes with Beck. I saw him at the end of the day and he invited me to his R.V to practice with him. We both arrived and went inside. We practiced over and over again. "You're beautiful because I love you." Beck finished. He leaned in and kissed me.  
>"That's not part of the script." I mumbled through the kiss. He pushed me on the bed and kissed my neck. He tugged at the end of my shirt. I pushed him off. I walked to the other side of the R.V, "What's wrong?" He asked.<br>"I can't do that Beck." I said as I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt his warm arms around me. I turned around so I was facing him. He kissed me and picked me up. He walked to his bed and laid me down. He started kissing me. "Beck. I said I can't." I hissed. "I'm gonna go now, see you tomorrow at school." I walked out.

**Beck's POV:**

I love her so much and I don't want to rush her. I stared as she walked out. I sighed and got into bed and let my thoughts take over me. I slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping.

_To Beck_

_From Tori_

_Where are you?_

What does she mean? I looked at the clock it read 11:00. Man I am so late!

_To Tori_

_From Beck_

_Lost track of time!_

I put on new clothes and brushed my teeth then ran out the door. 5 minutes later I arrived. It was lunch time. I got out of my car and ran into the school. I felt an arm on my hand and before I knew it I was in the janitor's closet. "What? Jade?" I whined.  
>"Hello Beck,"<br>"What do you want?"  
>"You,"<br>"You won't get me."  
>"Oh really?" She smiled as she pulled a knife out of her bag.<br>"What are you going to do with that?"  
>"Let's think it's got something to do with a certain Brunette."<br>"Tori."  
>"Guessed right."<br>"Don't hurt her."  
>"Oh, I won't if you hurt those poor little girls' feelings."<br>"What do you want me to do?"  
>"Take me back and tell Tori you will not be her friend and she is talentless."<br>"I won't do that. I love her."  
>"Well than say your goodbye." She sniggered. I was stuck. Keep my relationship with Tori and eventually die or hurt her feelings and not be friends with her forever. Either way I'll lose her. And I just can't let that happen. "You will only have a few days before I ruin her life and yours!" She laughed as she walked out of the cupboard. When life is great it can only get worse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Can i have 3 reviews please and i will carry on WHEN i get those! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for the very kind reviews! I had this chapter ready for you so here you are... :{)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I sighed as I looked around. Where is he? I looked at my phone, no texts or phone calls. The class door opened. Finally! "Beck Oliver! Why are you late?" Sikowitz asked.  
>"I woke-" Beck started but didn't finish.<br>"Take a seat!" Our crazy teacher smiled. He walked over to the seat next to me.  
>"Hey babe," he said but his voice shook.<br>"Hey, you okay?"  
>"Perfect," he smiled.<br>"We'll talk about this later."  
>"Fine with me," he sighed.<p>

**Beck's POV:**

I would have to come up with a solution somehow. I would have to lie and I never ever lie. Well if I have to lie I will do it. To save or kinda keep our relationship. For a while. It's impossible to just not think about it. To think that somehow my girlfriend will die soon or she won't be mine anymore. She'll belong to someone else's heart. Well as long as she's not dead I'm sure I'll be fine. I think or at least hope. The class was finally over. Well this is something to look forward for. "Beck." Tori simply said requesting that I should follow her. That's exactly what I did. I followed her into the janitors closet the same place Jade threatened me. "Well what's been going on in your mind?" Tori again simply asked.  
>"Umm I'm just worried about our relationship."<br>"I am too babe, but were going to be strong and nothing will get in our way right?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"Let's make a promise; we will never be set apart no matter what." She smiled. My heart just broke.  
>"Right."I faked a smile. She walked out thinking I would probably be following after. I took in a deep breath and counted to four. I took a step and was soon pushed back in, "What?" I asked.<br>"Have you done it yet? She seemed quite happy when she walked out of here."  
>"No I haven't and you gave me some days to make up my mind it's only the first day well hours actually." I said.<br>"Fine but remember three days and within those days things can only get worse." She smirked and walked out. I sighed and took another deep breath then once again took a step but only to be pushed in again! "What? I've been in here enough times already!" I moaned.  
>"Someone's in a good mood!" Andre smiled.<br>"So why am I here with you?"  
>"Tori,"<br>"What about her?"  
>"Please please please can I have Tori," He whined.<br>"Really that's it? I'm not going to stop dating her for you,"  
>"Well may this be a great competition then."<br>"Okay, may the best man win." I smirked, "Now if you don't mind me my girlfriend will probably be waiting for me." I said as I walked out and saw her waiting by my locker.  
>"Beck Oliver! Where have you been?" She screeched.<br>"You sound like Jade." I smiled.  
>"I do not!"<br>"Well that remark is something Jade would say."  
>"Well anyway where were you?"<br>"I got caught up."  
>"Sure, whatever. You made us late for class!"<br>"Jade."  
>"Not." I smiled as I followed her.<br>"Jade."  
>"Not."<br>"Jade."  
>"I won't kiss you at lunch."<br>"Well that's not fair!" I sulked.  
>"Yeah it is!"She turned around.<br>"Tori, wait I have to tell you something." I sighed now or never. She stopped and turned around she took slow steps towards me.  
>"Speak,"<br>"Well, well I love you so much." I can't do this!  
>"Awww well I love you too!" I pulled her into a long deep passionate kiss. Someone cleared there throat. We pulled away. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Lane asked.<br>"Yeah but I wasn't feeling well so Beck agreed to take me home." Tori smiled.  
>"Okay well then get home."<br>"Oooh you saved us from a big telling off!" I smiled.  
>"And I earned us free time for the rest of the day." She laughed.<br>"Well this should be fun!" I smiled.  
>"Hope so,"<br>"You hope? That's it you don't know?" I smiled.  
>"Nope no I don't."<br>"I'll make it fun."  
>"Now how will you do THAT Beck Oliver?" I chuckled as I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder. "Hey put me down!" She squealed.<br>"No thank you!" I walked to my truck and slipped her in the boot.  
>"Really you're gonna do this?" She giggled.<br>"Yep." I said as I got into the passenger seat. 5 minutes later we arrived at my R.V "Were here now!" I got out and picked her up and slung her over my shoulder once again. I opened my R.V. I put her down and her eyes widened. "What is this Beck?" She sighed. I looked around me pictures of me and Jade were everywhere. "I swear I did not do this,"  
>"You don't have to lie to me Beck! If you still have feelings for her then just say so!"<br>"I don't!"  
>"Then explain this,"<br>"I couldn't have done this."  
>"Then who, Jade?" Jade's name played in my mind.<br>"Yes! Jade did it."  
>"How would you know? Are you following her or something?"<br>"No."  
>"This is probably something she'd do to get back at me."<br>She sighed, "I'm going I can't deal with this drama." She began to walk out the door.  
>"Fine. If you want I'll spend the rest of the day taking photos of you and me. We'll go anywhere you want."<br>"Okay, I believe you this is something Jade would do. And I even said so myself to not let anything get in between us. But not yet tomorrow." She smiled.  
>"Tomorrow." I laughed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Tell me if you thought it was random, hope you liked it can i have 5 reviews to carry on please! :{)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy! :{)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

I sighed happily as I got up from bed. It was mine and Beck's day today. We were going to take many pictures all day. It was technically our second date. I walked down the winding stairs. I was very surprised to see my very hot boyfriend waiting for me. "Beck!" I squealed.  
>"Hey babe,"<br>"Hey, oh I stink I'm gonna go refresh."  
>"Mmm, just one thing," He said as he pulled hugged me tight and kissed me.<br>"I stink!" I moaned.  
>"I don't mind!"<br>"But I do! You can help me choose my clothes."  
>"Fine with me!" I walked back up the stairs with Beck following behind. I slowly opened my bedroom door.<br>"Pick my clothes,"  
>"Okay." He smiled he opened my blue cupboard. "Oooh, how about this one?" He smiled. He pulled out a pink tank top which was really small.<br>"Fine." I smiled as I grabbed it out of his hands.  
>"You look really cute when you've just woken up."<br>"Whatever," I laughed. "Okay and the bottoms,"  
>"Got it." He laughed. Once again he reached in my cupboard. He picked out shorts.<br>"Fine. See you after the shower!" I smiled. I walked in and started the water. 5 minutes later I was out and changed. "Hey babe, sorry to keep you waiting!" I smiled.  
>"You look nice,"<br>"Why thank you! Have you got the camera ready?"  
>"Yep, let's take some photo's here."<br>"Okay," We sat on my bed and took 10 pictures. "Let's go to your R.V!" I smiled jumping.  
>"Calm down!" he laughed.<br>"Can we? Please please please!"  
>"We may,"<br>"Yay!" I smiled as I grabbed his hand and yanked him down the stairs. For the whole day we were taking pictures. We took some at the Beach, the Park a restaurant, eating ice cream, kissing even on some random streets. With his parents, with my family. We ended up taking 1678. We both then went and printed them all off.

He walked me to my front door. "Goodnight," He smiled.  
>"Night night." I laughed as I kissed him. My dad opened the door,<br>"Hey Tori and Beck," my dad smiled. "Tori. Can I speak to Beck?"  
>"Sure," I walked inside the house, shut the door.<br>"Promise me you won't hurt her, or I'll hunt you down! She's never been so smiley, it's nice to see your daughter smile." My dad threatened.  
>"I won't. Promise," I heard Beck say.<br>"Good. Now good night,"  
>"Goodnight Mr. Vega," I quickly dashed up the stairs and grabbed a magazine from the small table outside my room.<br>"Tori!" I heard someone call.  
>"Yes," I whispered<br>"Can you open your window!"  
>"Who is it?" I asked<br>"Beck!" I smiled as I dashed to the window. I flung it open and saw my very hot boyfriend in my backyard. "Beck? What are you doing you can get hurt!" I whispered as I watched him climb up my tree. He eventually got up, He foot slipped. "Beck!" I almost screamed. Then stopped when he started laughing. "Beck that's not funny you scared me!"  
>"Awww, I'm sorry."<br>"That was not funny!" I sulked. He climbed in through my window and hugged me. I kept my arms at my side.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I thought you were going to die."  
>"That won't happen," I walked away from him and laid on my bed. He smirked and laid down next to me. I faced the other way, "I'm not gonna kiss you ever again!"<br>"I know you want to kiss your so very hot boyfriend,"  
>"I don't," he started tickling me. "Please stop!"<br>"Kiss me,"  
>"No."<br>"You will die because you have been tickled to death!"  
>"No I won't!"<br>"Hahahha."  
>"Fine! But it won't always be me who gives up." I laughed. I leaned in and kissed his soft lips, he leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke apart. "I love you."<br>"I love you too." I rested my head on his chest. My eyes slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~The next day~**

I slowly opened my eyes. "Morning sleepy head," I jumped back. I heard him chuckle.  
>"Did I scare you?" He asked.<br>"Yeah! I totally forgot you were here."  
>"I took a few pictures,"<br>"Of what?"  
>"You sleeping,"<br>"Beck!"  
>"What?"<br>"What are you going to do with it?"  
>"Keep it,"<br>"You're so mean!"  
>"Don't be mad,"<br>"I'm not it's just I hate pictures of me sleeping!"  
>"Well, I love you too." He smirked. I smacked him playfully and kissed him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Was this a bit random? It was quite short. Well the next chapter will be up soon! Until then! :{)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the second one! Hope you like it! Cat isn't really Cat in this but please read anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

I watched my girlfriend giggle. "What?" She smiled.  
>"Nothing." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around me.<br>"Are we going to school?" She asked.  
>"Yeah," I said. I didn't want to go. Today was my deadline in telling Tori. I still didn't know what I was going to choose. I sighed.<br>"What's wrong?" She asked.  
>I smiled, "Nothing to worry about." I rubbed her back. She smiled sympathetically. She got up and ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came back in. I was already changed.<br>"Let's go," She walked out the R.V and stood by the car door. I locked the door and opened the door for her. "You're such a gentleman." She smiled.  
>"I don't think so." I mumbled. Today. Today I am going to make my decision. I got in the driver's side and started the engine. The whole car drive was silent, and I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Jade. I would happily kill her. We finally arrived at the front of the school gate. She opened the door and got out. I just sat there. "You coming?" She asked.<br>"I'll be there in a minute." I sighed. She carried on walking and joined my friends who were by the door. I slowly got out and slammed the door shut. I began walking when I was pulled firmly by someone, "Oi! Let me go!" I whined.  
>"That won't happen."<br>"Jade." I mumbled.  
>"So have you done it yet?" She asked.<br>"No."  
>"The dead line's today…"<br>"I know."  
>"So, what's your decision?"<br>"I don't know yet."  
>"Well you better say goodbye."<br>"Fine, I'll break up with her."  
>"Good choice." I stood there, frozen. "Well. Are you gonna do it?"<br>"Yeah. Just give me a minute,"  
>"I'll be waiting." I counted to 10 and took deep breaths.<br>"I'm ready." My stomach churned as I walked into the school. There she was standing by my locker waiting for me. Her head turning in different directions. She finally looked my way and smiled. I put on a straight face and walked towards her. "Hey, babe." She smiled as she held my hand; I reluctantly yanked it away, her expression turned confused. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
>"I'm breaking up with you." I said as I tried to hold back the tears.<br>"Why?" She tried to be fierce but you could hear her voice slightly break.  
>"I think you're a talentless girl and you don't belong here."<br>"But-"  
>"I don't care, I never loved you." I regretted saying that. She froze right on the spot, the glow in her eyes were gone. A tear rolled down her eyes. Jade's hand rested on my shoulder, she spun me around and kissed me. This kiss was nothing like Tori's hers were gentle and soft, Jade's were rough and hard. Jade yanked me as I watched Tori stand there frozen. I will definitely miss her.<p>

**Tori's POV:**

I held onto every word he said. His words '_I never loved you' _Played in my mind a billion times. I began to shake horrendously. My legs turned weak and I dropped to the floor. Tears rolled out of my eyes one after the other. I was there for what seemed like hours, shaking. The bell rang for the end of the first period. I didn't care what people thought of me. Lots of people surrounded me and tried to comfort me, and then this one person came. "Tori?" Her soft voice whispered.  
>"Yeah?" I said through my tears.<br>"What's wrong? Everyone's talking about you." Cat asked.  
>"He broke up with me."<br>"Who did?" She asked.  
>"Beck! Beck did!"<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"I'm sure he'll take you back."  
>"He won't. He said I'm talentless and he never loved me, he broke our promise." I sobbed. She embraced me in a tight hug.<br>"Don't worry Tor. We'll be here for you."  
>"Thanks."<br>"You want to go to class?"  
>"No. I'd rather stay here,"<br>"Okay I'll stay here too."  
>"Thanks Kitty Kat." We sat there talking for those few moments I forgot everything that happened. Then the bell rang once again. We still sat there talking, I smiled. Although I wasn't very happy, I was happy that Cat was here, that she would never leave me. I looked around, and then I froze. My body turned cold. I watched as he walked towards me. Cat stopped speaking about her brother when she saw me frozen staring at him. "Why are you here?" Cat asked.<br>"This is my locker."  
>"So?"<br>"I need my books."  
>"Okay I'll go get them." She smiled. What was this girl talking about? She stood up and walked right in front of his locker.<br>"Cat what are you doing?"  
>"I'm going to get your books."<br>"You don't know the code."  
>"Who needs a code?" She giggled as she removed her one of her shoes and hit the locker repeatedly. I couldn't help but giggle. Beck stared at me. "Tori. Tell her to stop." He said.<br>"Umm, no. I'm not your girlfriend and you can't boss me around." I smiled.  
>She hit the locker until the screws came loose and the locker door fell open.<br>"I think you need a new locker." I laughed despite the fact that I wasn't at all happy. This was all just an act. Cat took out all of his books and dumped them on the floor.  
>"Here are your books, sir." Cat laughed.<br>"I'm sorry, Tor."  
>"Whatever. Cat are you coming?"<br>"Yeah just give me a minute." I watched what Cat would do. She walked up to Beck, "Jerk."  
>"She wasn't even crying." He said.<br>"She was. I found her on the floor bawling her eyes out. You are a jerk." Cat hissed as she punched him.  
>"Ow!"<br>"You deserve it!" She walked up to me. "Ow, that hurt my hand." She sulked. I laughed and gave her a hug.  
>"Thanks Cat."<br>"No problem."

**~Lunch Time~**

I sighed. I didn't want to sit at that table. Not anymore, I would if Beck's not there. I let Cat tell the gang. They were there for me no matter what. I walked to our usual table with Cat by my side. We sat down Andre on one side and Cat on the other. "Hey guys." I said.  
>"Sup,"<br>"Hey."  
>"Hello," Robbie, Rex and Andre said at the same time.<br>"So you guys doing anything after school?" I asked. No one replied. "Guys. Hello?"  
>"He's coming." Robbie informed me.<br>"Okay." They were walking towards our table, and then Cat picked up her bag and put it next to her. Then everyone followed. Soon enough there was no space. They both stopped and looked around. Jade just shrugged and pushed two bags off then sat down. Beck followed and sat down. "Hey." Jade smiled. Andre picked up Beck's bag and threw it. Then Robbie took his food and poured it onto the floor. "Sorry. My fingers can't help themselves." Beck sighed and got up to find another table. I hate him. I don't feel any kind of guilt because I hate him and I always will.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha! Well? Did you like? I'll see you in the next chapter when i finish writing it! Lol! :{)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you are guys! The next chap hope you enjoy! :{)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

Lunch finally was over. Next was Sikowitz class, for once I didn't want to go to his class. I didn't want to see Beck's face. But I had to. I had missed practically all my lessons so far today. I sighed as I followed everyone to Sikowitz class. I opened the door and sat in my normal seat. The rest of them took the seats in the same row as mine. The class door opened, I turned around only to see Beck's face. "Hello children!" Sikowitz called as he jumped through the window. I would usually laugh at his stupid actions but not today, I just sat there with a straight face. "Tori, why the sad face?" He asked.  
>"No reason," I lied.<br>"Well then come up on the stage and do a little improve with… Beck." Sikowitz smiled. I huffed then got up and walked onto the stage. Soon Beck followed. "Okay, and action!"  
>"Isn't life just great?" I said.<br>"Umm, yeah." Beck said a bit confused.  
>"Especially if they were you! I bet you're having fun breaking girl's hearts!"<br>"Tori pl-"  
>"And to know that the boy you loved so much who by the way is your ex, thinks you are talentless and to find out that he never loved you. That's just great isn't it Beck?"<br>"I'm-"  
>"I don't want to hear it Beck, I wish I never met you!" I hissed. I stormed off the stage and sat in my seat.<br>"Well, wasn't that nice." Sikowitz commented. The door opened,  
>"Umm, Cat?" Lane asked.<br>"Over here."  
>"I need you to come with me please."<br>"Am I in trouble?" She asked quite scared.  
>"Yes."<br>"I've never been in trouble before!"  
>"Lane,"<br>"Yes Tori?"  
>"It wasn't her fault. It was mine."<br>"Umm, come with me then."  
>"Tori, what are you doing?"<br>"I'd rather be anywhere else than as in the same place as him." I followed Lane out.  
>"You could go Tori, don't worry I won't tell you off."<br>"Thanks Lane," I walked to my locker and burst out crying.  
>"Tori."<br>"What do want jerk?" I asked.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"I thought I made it clear Beck. I hate you, now move out of my way!" He stopped me and that's when my anger took over me. I screamed as load as I could and slapped him. I stormed out of the school and ran back to my own home where I could relax.

**Beck's POV:**

I watched as her figure got smaller and smaller. '_I_ _guess I am a jerk'_ I thought to myself. I sighed as I made my way back to class. I opened the door and everyone's head turned to stare at me. Some of them even whispered mean things to their friends beside them. "Will you please stop looking at me!" I finally said and everyone turned their head in a different direction. I took my seat next to Jade, "Why are you so grumpy?" Jade smirked.  
>"You ruined my life Jade don't act like you didn't." I hissed. All she did was smirk. We carried on with our lesson normally but without the heart melting smile of Tori's and I got a few glares. I wish I didn't have to be in this awkward and very frustrating situation right now. I wish I could go back in time and fix things. I wish Tori is still mine. I wish a whole load of other things. "Beck, can I come to your R.V today?" Jade asked.<br>"No."  
>"What a good boyfriend you are!"<br>"I'm not your boyfriend!"  
>"Whatever." The bell rang for next class usually I'd spend this next lesson with Tori by my side laughing and smiling but not today, I would have to spend the lesson listening to my extremely boring teacher babble on about the History of Performing Arts. I know that I have to listen to the History of Performing in order to become a better actor but I am not bothered about it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jade pulled me up from my seat. I snatched my hand away and stormed off to my next class. My very boring class.<p>

**Tori's POV:**

I cried even harder at the thoughts of Beck kissing Jade. I threw yet another piece of tissue onto the side of my bed. "Tori." A soft voice came from my bedroom door.  
>"How did you get in?" I asked.<br>"You gave me spare keys."  
>"Oh. Thanks for coming Andre."<br>"No problem." He made his way to me stumbling on the sea of tissues. "That's a lot of tissues!" he smirked.  
>"I guess it is." I smiled.<br>"There's my smile!" He laughed.  
>"Won't be there for long!" I smiled.<br>"I got the rest of the gang to come."  
>"Cool." We got chatting and finally the rest of them came.<br>"Hey guys!" I smiled.  
>"She's smiling!" Robbie shouted as he pointed his finger at me.<br>"You have a lot of cleaning to do." Rex said.  
>"I know,"<br>"Oh my gosh! I just remembered what are you going to do about the play, 'Up Down Downtown'?" Cat asked. And with that I burst into tears.  
>"I think I'm gonna quit!" I sobbed.<br>"NO!" Andre shouted. "Whatever you do you will definitely not quit!"  
>"But what will I do? I don't want to act with Beck!" I cried.<br>"Get revenge ." Andre sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys have any idea's on what they can do to get revenge? If so tell me! I will be ready for them!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait! Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's POV:<br>**I thought long and hard, maybe I could kiss her right in front of Beck! Well maybe not, Tori would not agree with that. "Have you got anything?" Tori asked impatiently.  
>"No."<br>"Well. I do not want to do that play!" Tori said. The words 'play' played in my head. Then this magnificent idea popped in my head.  
>"A play!" I shouted out load.<br>"We know! Uptown Downtown is a play." Cat said.  
>"No. As in we could all do a play on Beck and Tori then after that we get Beck on stage and Tori tells him how she feels about him!"<br>"That is the best idea I've ever heard." Robbie smiled.  
>"Can I sing?" Tori asked.<br>"Umm, sure."  
>"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I sing 'If I were a boy'?" Tori chimed.<br>"I love that song!" Cat smiled as she hopped on my bed and started to jump as she sang the song. "Come on Tori! Sing with me!" Cat smiled. Tori jumped up eagerly and sang with Cat and jumped with her. I smiled and looked at Tori's happy angel face. How badly I wanted to date her but I let her be with Beck without mentally killing him. Now, I want to kill him physically because what he did to this girl has definitely crossed the line. They fell to the bed as they giggled hysterically. "Join in!" Tori smiled.  
>"Fine." I said as I knew she wouldn't be like this the next day. She pulled her phone out and played an 80's song. She laughed as she took me in her arms and danced around the room; I finally got the hang of it and laughed at every step. In the corner of my eye I saw Cat and Robbie dancing. This was one of the only times I had enjoyed dancing. I hadn't noticed the bedroom door open. We all stopped dancing as our heads turned to the door's direction. Soon the room that was full of laughter was now full of angry words coming from all of our mouths, apart from Beck. "How the hell did you get in?" Tori shouted.<br>"You seem happy." Beck said.  
>"I'm not Beck. This is just something to take my head off things, to just relax! And now that you're here everything has been spoiled." She ended in tears.<br>"Are you happy?" Cat asked.  
>"No."<br>"You killed her inside and you are going to pay for that." Cat hissed. To be true, I have never seen Cat this angry.  
>"Will you please just go?" Tori said calmly.<br>"Listen. I'm sorry Tor."  
>"I said get out." She said more aggressively.<br>"Can you please just listen to me, for once?" Beck said but soon regretted it.  
>"For once?" Tori burst. "I listen to you all the time, Beck! When will you understand? I want you to get out of my house." She got up and pushed him all the way down the stairs and out the front door. "Get out Beck!" Tori screamed. I hurriedly ran down the stairs to find Tori hitting him. I pulled her away.<br>"Just go Beck. You don't belong here." He turned and walked away. Tori sobbed in my arms, "I hate him Andre!" She cried.  
>"I know." I sighed. "So do you want to get on with planning the play?"<br>"Yeah that will take my mind off a few things." She said as she rushed up the steps. I followed after her, "So you got any paper?" I asked as I rubbed my hands together. She walked over to her desk and picked up a few pieces of paper. She handed them to me along with a pen. "Whose gonna be Beck?" I asked.  
>"Do you wanna be him?" Tori asked.<br>"No thanks."  
>"Well Robbie, you're Beck." She smiled. I wrote it down.<br>"Umm, Tori?" I asked.  
>"Yeah," She replied sweetly.<br>"Are you gonna be Tori?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Cat you're Jade."  
>"Phooey!" She said as she slouched down on the bed.<br>"That means I'm Andre!" I scribbled it all down.  
>"Can we start writing now?" Robbie asked eagerly.<br>"Sure."

**~Two hours later~**

"Finally were done!" Tori sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder.  
>"Not yet. We have to practise." I smiled. Everyone groaned,<br>"Do we have to? It's already 8:00" Cat whined.  
>"We'll do it tomorrow."<br>"Yay!" Cat chimed as she picked her bag up. "Bye everyone!" She rushed out.  
>"Well I'll be leaving too." Robbie smiled as he got up, "Bye, I will meet you here after school tomorrow." then he left.<br>"Can you stay with me for a bit?" She asked.  
>"Sure."<br>"She got under the covers. "Night night." She yawned. It seemed really early for her to go to sleep right now but I don't blame her, she needs her sleep. Soon I was getting pretty tired and them I drifted off to sleep.

**Beck's POV:**

I sniffed as I looked around at all the pictures of me and Tori. She looked so happy. Her smile, unfortunately I won't be seeing that smile anymore. I closed my eyes as I let a tear escape from my eyes. I was really gonna miss her beautiful laugh. Her soft lips against mine, her small arms wrapped around my neck. I studied the pictures that were taped all over my wall. There was one of them with Jade in the back ground, "Stupid jealous witch." I mumbled. I pulled the picture and cut Jade right out of the picture. I started at Tori's happy face as she looked at mine. I hadn't noticed how her eyes lit up when she saw me; she smiled instantly as she saw my face. I cried and cried until I drifted off to sleep. I can't believe how stupid I was to break her heart. I want to kill myself for that. I wish I never made that decision. I could have just protected her along with my friends. She would never take me back because I'm a mean self-centred guy who doesn't know what love is. She's gonna hate me forever and I'll be hated forever. My life's a living hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to <strong>

**keke113 for the fantastic idea's! They were great! Do you feel sorry for Beck or are you against him?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! They keep em comin, don't they! (The chapters i mean) Well here you go the next chapter. By the way it is extremly short! Oh and i almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! (Unfortunately!)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

My eyes slowly opened as I sat up. I looked around me and saw a sleeping Andre. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I crawled out of bed and walked down the stairs. I jumped back surprised, all around me there was red roses scattered everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a little note.

_Dear Tori,_

_I am very sorry. Please don't hate me, I hate to see you so broken_

_Please forgive me for my huge mistake, I am so sorry. I will always love _

_You._

_From Beck._

I read it over and over again. Letting tears escape from my eyes. I fell to the floor crying, not because I miss him or anything like that. It's because it's a reminder all of it and I don't want to be reminded of yesterday, I don't want to remember his aggressive, hurtful words. I don't want to remember HIM. I want him in out of my life, far away from me. I felt hands wrapping round my waist and being pulled onto his lap. "Don't cry." Andre said gently. I rested my head on his chest.  
>"I can't forget about him." I sobbed.<br>"It'll take time Tor. Don't worry. Just carry on with life."  
>"I can't carry on. I've been left scarred for life."<br>"You'll get over it." He sighed. I couldn't answer to that cause I knew that would happen. I had to get over him but that would happen extremely slowly. I cried and cried being cradled in Andre's arms, I felt so comfortable there, laying in his arms. It was wrong to think that, I couldn't possibly be falling for Andre Harris? I haven't even got over Beck yet! And with that thought I cried even harder. "Why won't he leave me alone?" I sobbed.  
>"Because he feels bad."<br>"But doesn't he get that I hate him."  
>"He does. He just wishes you didn't."<br>"Thanks Andre, for helping me." I smiled.  
>"Anytime." I started into his big brown eyes and slowly leaned in. He followed shortly and in minute we were kissing, he wasn't as good as Beck. Arrggg! Why am I thinking of Beck? I have to stop that! I pulled away. "Maybe…" I started.<br>"We should wait." Andre smiled.  
>"Yeah. When are they coming?"<br>"10-15 minutes."  
>"Okay."<p>

**~15 minutes later~**

I walked to the door and opened it to find a very jumpy Cat waiting with a tired Robbie behind. "Hey guys." I smiled as I took them all into a small embrace. "Let's get acting!" Cat smiled. I giggled at Cat's stupidity. We all walked upstairs and started to write the play. I had to act out Beck's and mine private information, like our dates, the special loveable day when we took millions of pictures. I wander what he did with them, he probably through them away. As if I care! But instead Robbie was Beck. We acted it out for sooo long trying to get it perfect, in the end we did. "So guys when do you want to perform this?" Robbie asked. We had to kiss a few times.  
>"Umm, next week?" Andre asked quite unsure.<br>"Sounds good." I smiled.  
>"Really, really good!" Cat giggled.<br>"Let's go shopping." I huffed.  
>"No thanks." Robbie and Andre said.<br>"I love shopping!" Cat squealed.  
>"Fine. Me and Cat are going shopping and you boys can go and to what boys do." I said as I took Cat's hand and led her out. We walked to Walmart and at least went into every shop that had something to do with clothes. We went in and out trying on so many things. I looked into a shop and stopped dead in my tracks. I stood there staring, Beck was there scissor shopping with Jade, obviously. He was always with her now, her little puppy. He caught me staring at him. He looked sad. He smiled but I instantly turned and carried on walking. Cat had been watching the whole thing, "Don't worry Tori. Just forget." She smiled. She instantly soothed me. We carried on looking around for hours, soon we headed back to my house. When we arrived the boys were sitting on the couch watching a horror film. "Hey girls." Andre smiled.<br>"Hey, can we join you?" I asked.  
>"Sure." Cat and I at down between Andre and Robbie. We all screamed at the scary parts and one part I was holding Andre's hand so tightly his hand went pure red. This was the most scariest movie ever! I wanted to scream throughout the whole thing. Once the whole thing was over I was way too scared to walk around the house on my own. I had to drag someone with me. "Guy's do you wanna stay for the night?" I asked.<br>"Oooh someone's scared." Andre teased.  
>"Shut up!" I moaned.<br>"Fine we'll stay."  
>"Thank you so much." I smiled.<br>"Me and Robbie can sleep here and you and Cat can sleep wherever girls sleep." He smirked. Cat and I made our way up the stairs, "Where do you want to sleep?" I asked.  
>"I don't mind." She smiled sweetly.<br>"Okay, you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."  
>"Kk." She giggled as she got under the covers. I got my small bed ready and got under it. "Night Cat."<br>"Goodnight." And with that I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! did you like it? Well, it thought it was a 'not very useful' chapter but I was was like 'i'll do it anyway' So did you like?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's anither chapter! Hope you like it! :{)**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.****

* * *

><p><strong>The play (One week later) ~<strong>

**No one's POV:**

They were all back stage freaking out. "What if it doesn't work out?" Tori asked.  
>"Stop worrying!" Andre laughed. We all put on our microphones. The curtains were drawn open. Time to get acting. Beck was in the crowd confused on what this sudden play could be about. Robbie walked on stage. "Beck? You still up there?" Tori smiled as she waved her hand in front of Robbie's face.<br>"Oh umm yeah. Can I talk to you?" Robbie asked as he ran a hand through his now straight hair.  
>"Umm yeah." Tori giggled. Robbie took Tori's hand and led her into the fake janitors closet.<br>"Tori would you like to go out with me?"  
>"Umm, wow!"<br>"It's okay if you don't."  
>"I don't though. I really want to go out with you."<br>"Great tomorrow?"  
>"Oh yeah."<br>"Okay pick you up at 8."  
>"Awww man I just remembered I got grounded!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Dressing up and driving."<br>"Well then next week Saturday?"  
>"Still grounded."<br>"Text me when you're free then."  
>"Kay I will." Robbie left the stage and Andre came on. Tori walked out of the fake janitors closet.<br>"Oh hey Tori! You look happy."  
>"Oh I am."<br>"Well, I was wandering if you would um go out with me?"  
>"Oh I'm so sorry but someone just asked me out."<br>"Will you be kind enough to tell me his name?"  
>"Beck."<br>"Well that's just grand! Wait. What about Jade?"  
>"Didn't think about that. I'll go ask. See you soon!" Tori left the stage as well as Andre.<p>

**Beck's POV:**

I watched as the girl I love left the stage. Everyone who didn't know was smiling at me because they thought it was cute. But they wouldn't think that for long cause this play is my relationship with Tori and it doesn't end well. Robbie came back on the stage and he was saying my exact words, the ones I said to Tori long ago. It was surprising she remembered them. They acted out the whole thing, dates, and the very special day. Then it soon came to the worst part ever, the break up.  
>Robbie walked out of the fake janitors closet, Tor's face lit up as she saw well the guy supposed to be me walked up to her, "Hey babe." Tori smiled as she took Robbie's hand, he yanked it just like I had done. "What's wrong?" She asked.<br>"I'm breaking up with you." Robbie said.  
>"Why?" She held in the real tears that were threatening to come out.<br>"I think you're a talentless girl and you don't belong here."  
>"But-"<br>"I don't care, I never loved you." Robbie said s Cat came out of the janitors closet and kissed Robbie, her hair black with blue strips and in black. Tori stood there and let the tears flow. The real tears. She dropped to the floor. I had never seen this part, she burst into tears. Then it was the end. They all came onto the stage and took a bow, Tori's tears still falling. She put on her best fake smile. I felt even more guilty. Everyone stared at me shaking their heads, I stood up and was about to leave when my name was called. "Beck!" Tori's voice called. I turned, "Were not done yet." She smiled as she took the centre stage.

If I were a boy even just for a day  
>I'd roll out of bed in the morning<br>And throw on what I wanted  
>And go drink beer with the guys<p>

And chase after girls  
>I'd kick it with who I wanted<br>And I'd never get confronted for it  
>'Cause they stick up for me<p>

If I were a boy  
>I think I could understand<br>How it feels to love a girl  
>I swear I'd be a better man<p>

I'd listen to her  
>'Cause I know how it hurts<br>When you lose the one you wanted  
>'Cause he's taking you for granted<br>And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
>I would turn off my phone<br>Tell everyone it's broken  
>So they'd think that I was sleeping alone<p>

I'd put myself first  
>And make the rules as I go<br>'Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
>Waiting for me to come home, to come home<br>If I were a boy  
>I think I could understand<br>How it feels to love a girl  
>I swear I'd be a better man<p>

I'd listen to her  
>'Cause I know how it hurts<br>When you lose the one you wanted  
>'Cause he's taking you for granted<br>And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
>Say it's just a mistake<br>Think I'd forgive you like that  
>If you thought I would wait for you<br>You thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
>You don't understand<br>And you don't understand, oh  
>How it feels to love a girl<br>Someday you wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her  
>You don't care how it hurts<br>Until you lose the one you wanted  
>'Cause you're taking her for granted<br>And everything you had got destroyed  
>But you're just a boy<p>

I stormed onto the stage and looked at Tori, "You just embarrassed me in front of everyone. Now they all hate me." I yelled.  
>She looked hurt, tears threatened her, "What?" She screamed. "I embarrassed you? Well at least I didn't kill you inside! At least I didn't accuse you of not being talented! At least I didn't make you cry yourself to sleep!" she shrieked. She let out all her anger out this time all of it. She hit me over and over and over again. Andre ran onto the stage and held her back. "I hope you're happy of what you made of me Beck!" Tori cried. I let the tears flow and walked off the stage, well not walked, ran. I never ever cry. Jade followed after me. "Beck. Don't cry." She smirked.<br>"You know what jade? I'm not scared of you. Were done. Forever." I said as I walked back to the black box theater. But I thought differently I turned around and went straight home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it? Did you think it was good? Beck's mean! Hahahahahah! :{0 :{)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas! Have a lovely Christmas Eve and spend it with your wonderful families! Well enough with that hope you enjoy my chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious :{(**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

I slammed my car door shut as I locked it. I fiddled with the keys in my hand trying to get the right key which was hard cause my hand was trembling so much. I dropped the keys and nearly screamed. I picked it up and took hold of the key firmly and shoved it in the key hole and unlocked it. I stumbled into the R.V frustrated, I threw my bag onto the bed and slumped onto the couch. I still had the pictures of Tori all around me. I let a few tears escape from my eyes. I need to sleep I got up and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off.

**Tori's POV:**

I was on the stage crying my eyes out, the curtains were closed. "Tori come on." Andre said comforting me. He sighed as he picked me up and carried me off the stage. "It's okay."  
>"It's not okay." I sobbed.<br>"I'm here." He said as he took me into a tight hug as he put me down.  
>"Thanks Andre," I smiled.<br>"I was thinking if you wanted to be umm my girlfriend?" Andre asked.  
>"Sure," I smiled as I wiped away the tears. I placed my lips on his and kissed him. Well people may think he is a rebound but he isn't because I love him and I know that he'll always be there for me. Cat came running to us, "Hi guys." She giggled. We instantly pulled apart.<br>"Hey."  
>"Did you hear?" She smiled.<br>"No."  
>"Beck broke up with Jade." Cat whispered.<br>"When?" I asked.  
>"Someone said right after Beck left the black box." I was somehow relived but was angry at the same time and I had no idea why.<br>"Thanks."  
>"You're welcome." She smiled. I heard my name being called.<br>"TORI!" Jade screamed as she stormed over. "How could you?"  
>"What?" I asked confused.<br>"You took him away. He broke up with me again and I will KILL YOU!" She screamed.  
>"I didn't do anything! I swear!"<br>"You better watch your back Vega." She hissed as she turned.  
>"That was-" I started<br>"Scary." Andre finished.

**~The next day~**

I walked alone through the Hollywood Arts halls. I was on the lookout. I didn't want to be killed. Suddenly I felt a firm pull on my arm I screamed. "She's got me!" I screamed.  
>"Tori." I screamed.<br>"Tori!" The person shouted. I stopped shouting.  
>"Oh. It's you." I said.<br>"Look can you please listen."  
>"No." I said as I turned to open the door but he stopped me, he was already there in front of the door blocking it. "Beck let me out!" I moaned.<br>"Listen."  
>"Fine." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.<br>"Look Jade forced me to. She said if I didn't she would come and kill you."  
>"You could've asked me."<br>"But-" I interrupted him,  
>"I would've died happy. But if I die now I would probably die very sad. And I don't like to be said."<br>"Yeah but I didn't want to lose you."  
>"Yeah but you lost me anyway."<br>"I chose the right thing-"  
>"For you. The right thing for you! I bet you didn't even think about what the after affects were. You broke our promise."<br>"You broke it too."  
>"You made the first move Beck."<br>"Please take me back!" He pleaded.  
>"I can't Beck."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because I have a boyfriend."<br>"What? Already?"  
>"Already? Already? You ended up with Jade right after you broke up with me Beck!"<br>"Because she made me."  
>"You knew that I don't think I'm talented but you still went ahead with it. Now I don't think I'm talented at all!"<br>"Who is it. Who are you dating?" He asked his voice stern.  
>"Andre." He clenched his fist.<br>"Why him?"  
>"I moved on Beck. It's time you did that too." I said although I actually hadn't I was hurting so much inside. I pushed past Beck and walked out of the closet. Andre was standing at my locker, "Hey, you alright?" He asked.<br>"I'm fine." I fake smiled. He took my hand and we walked to my next class. Sikowitz. We opened the door and took the seats at the front. After a few minutes everyone was in the class waiting for the arrival of my favourite teacher. I could feel Jade's gaze on my back and I was so scared. Our crazy teacher came through the window as usual. "Alright, let's do some romantic Improv scenes. You will be graded, so beware!" He smiled.  
>"Who are our partners?" Cat giggled.<br>"Cat & Robbie, Jade & Andre, Beck & Tori." He carried on putting us together.  
>"Do I have to?" I moaned.<br>"Yes you do Toro. Since you're so eager get up here."  
>"WHAT?" I screamed.<br>"Get up."  
>"Fine." I huffed. I got up and went on the stage followed by Beck.<br>"Okaaay annd action!" Sikowitz yelled.  
>"Please listen to me." Beck sighed.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I am deeply in love with you."<br>"But I'm not. I'll listen to you anyway."  
>"I'm so sorry, I wish I made the right choice. I wish you still loved me the way you used to."<br>"I can't anymore. It's different." I said as I turned to face him. "I can't be with you after all you've put me through. It wouldn't be right."  
>"Just give me one more chance." He pleaded.<br>"I'm not your rebound!" I screamed as I stormed off the stage.  
>"Well. That was umm very good right up till the end." Sikowitz hesitated. The class passed quickly. I didn't speak or move I just sat and thought.<p>

**~Lunch~**

**Andre's POV:**

I walked into the cafeteria with Tori by my side. We sat down at the usual table. "Hi." The all said but Tori didn't say anything. "Tori." I said but no reply. "Tori!" I half yelled. Still no answer. "Tori!" I yelled.  
>"Don't scream." She sighed.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing." I looked into the direction where Tori was looking. Standing there was Beck with A few girls hanging around him playing with his hair, flirting.<br>"Sorry."  
>"Do you still love him?" I asked quietly.<br>"What? What made you think that? Of course not, I love you."  
>"You were staring at him."<br>"Can't I stare at my ex?"  
>"You looked jealous."<br>"Just forget it and carry on eating." She huffed as she shoved a spoon full of pasta in her mouth. She is jealous and I know it.

**Tori's POV:**

I sighed as I thought of Beck and those girls. Maybe I was a little jealous but I don't love him. I think. No I don't love him, he's a cheat and he uses people. I can't love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like? Hope you did. Unfortunatly guys my story will be coming to an end very soon! (Probably next year) Next year sounds so far away! Well there will be a few more chapters then it's... bye bye!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and girls! Sorry for the delay! Happy Hoiliday! Well here is a very short chapter just for you people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV:<strong>

I sighed as slammed my car door closed. Another tricky day at Hollywood Arts. Cat was talking to a few people in the parking lot. "Did you know they have camera's everywhere and they film you." She smiled. "I didn't know that." The word camera played in my head. Camera. That's it! They must have a camera in the janitor's closet. I ran into the school as fast as I could. I rushed into the office and slammed my hands on the desk. "I need to have a look at the cameras." I said  
>"There has to be a good reason."<br>"Someone's planning to kill someone." I whispered.  
>"OH, well then. Come on then." She said as I followed her to the place where all the TV's were. "The day?"<br>"August 15."  
>"Where?"<br>"Janitors closet." She hit play and I watched as I was pulled into the closet._  
>"Oi! Let me go!" I said<br>"That won't happen." She smirked.  
>"Jade."<br>"Correct. So have you done it yet?"  
>"No."<br>"The dead line's today…"  
>"I know."<br>"So, what's your decision?"  
>"I don't know yet."<br>"Well you better say goodbye."  
>"Fine, I'll break up with her."<br>"Good choice. __Well, are you gonna do it?"  
>"Yeah. Just give me a minute,"<em> I watched as I walked out of the closet.

"Can I have it?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." She said as she handed me the video.<br>"Thank you so much." I said as I ran out to my next class. Unfortunately it wasn't with Tori, she was in my next one. I walked into my English class. BORING!

**~1 hour later~**

Finally the class was over. I headed over to Sikowitz class. I opened the door and took in a deep breath…

* * *

><p><strong>So... was it a very good short chapter? Was it worth it? Ahhh! I think it was not... Well. The next chapter is unfortunately the last one... :{(<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you are guys the last one! Hope you you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV:<strong>

Beck walked through the door with a small video tape in his hand. What was it? He made his way over to me. "Why don't you like me?" He asked. Great way to start a conversation!  
>"Because I'm not your rebound. You broke up with Jade then got together with me waited for yourself to get over the break up. Broke up with me. Got back with Jade AGAIN! I'm pretty sure you were using me. You're the foot I'm the ball, you play with me."<br>"I was in love with you."  
>"Right! Sure you were!" I said sarcastically.<br>"You mean the World to me. What I did wasn't my fault. I was trying to protect you."  
>"So it's my fault?"<br>"No. Just watch," He said as he slipped in the video tape. He pressed play and quickly announced "The day of Tori's my break- up."  
>"I really don-" I started.<br>"Just watch." Why was he showing me this? Andre came and sat next to me and I took his hand.

The video ended and I rushed out of the room.

**Beck's POV:**

Great! She had just rushed out of the room. Not what I wanted to happen. I slammed my head on the wall. "I don't get it. She hates me even more now." I whispered.  
>"She doesn't or she won't. She just feels really bad." Andre said he was right behind me. I stared and ran out the door. "Tori! Tori!" I shouted. I spotted her grabbing things from her locker. "What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"I'm sorry." She whispered as she swung her bag over her shoulder.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Home."  
>"Why?"<br>"If you hadn't noticed yet I ruin everything. I came here to get a good career NOT to steal mean girls boyfriends. I made Jade like this It's my fault. I started this. This place is better off if I'm-" I cut her off with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. Finally my crave was gone. She pulled away and I felt her body stiffen. I turned around to see Andre standing there. I expected him to be furious but he had a huge goofy smile on his face. He walked back into the class. I felt Tori's arm leave my neck she ran back to the classroom so I followed. "I'm sorry." She said.  
>"It's fine. You guys are like made for each other."<br>"There's no but's." Andre looked at me and in the look in his eyes I think he was probably suggesting that I kissed her.  
>"No, but Andre. Please. You can't leave me! You have to-" Once again I cut her off with a kiss.<br>"You talk too much!" I mumbled. Everyone cheered.

**~Christmas day at Tori's house~**

**Tori's POV:**

I was back with Beck. Finally. The doorbell rang and I raced down the stairs to open it. I flung the door open, "Beck!" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him.  
>"Hey babe. Merry Christmas!"<br>"Merry Christmas to you too!"  
>"Well, I got you a little present."<br>"Beck I told you not to get me anything." He sighed as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small turquoise velvet box. My eyes widened. "It's not what you think." I instantly relaxed. "I saw that." He smirked. "It's a promise ring." He smiled as he placed it on my finger.  
>"Thank you so much Beckett!" I smiled.<br>"Hey just because I gave you my full name Victoria doesn't mean you can take advantage of it."  
>"Beckett, Beckett, Beckett, Beckett and Becke-" he cut me off with a warm kiss. "you have to stop interrupting me with your dazzling kisses."<br>"I can't help myself." He smiled.

Life is easy is you know how to play with it. It's no way near complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like the very last chapter? This will not be the last of me! Do not fear another one is near! LOL! Cheak this new emotion i have just found out :¬{) It's like a little nose!<strong>


	17. READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO SAVE VICTORIOUS

**Victorious is coming to an end in 15 more episodes, yes I know extremely sad. ****  
>BUT, there's still hope. <strong>

**Go to StrawberryAngel143's profile and read her story, Let's Save Victorious.**

**It explains that she is starting a petition to save Victorious! We need to save our beloved show! **

**On that story it tells you what to do. If you truly love Victorious, you will go and participate in this.**

**WE HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE FUTURE HERE GUYS! **

**WE CAN DO IT! I know it's a large step, but we can do it if we have a lot of people.**

**Please, put up and author's note just like this one on your victorious stories and tell your readers to go and participate. Tell your friends who are on fanfiction, tell EVERYONE YOU KNOW! **

**WE ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! WE CAN SAVE VICTORIOUS! (:**

**Sophie (The above was taken by CatHeartsU I wasn't bothered to write a whole one cause im so tired)**


End file.
